Fading Memories
by AmourShipper4Ever
Summary: Serena witness' a tragedy on T.V., but when she finds out Ash was in it the next morning, how will she react? A story about coping with depression and moving on after losses. Contains One-Sided Amourshipping. AshxSerena. SatoSere. Rated M because of mature topics. (First Story!)
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

**So Don't Sue Please**

Chapter 1

* * *

**Vaniville Town: Serena's Home**

* * *

_That boy tried to save his Pikachu! Poor kid, his life didn't deserve to end there...  
_  
That was all Serena could think about while the scene she watched from last night's news replayed in her mind over and over.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Pika!" A small yellow rodent squealed when the part of Prism Tower he was standing on broke.

"Pikachu!" A raven-haired boy cried as he watched his beloved Pokemon slip out of his reach.

The boy dove off the edge of the tower to catch his Pikachu in midair, hugging it to save it from inevitable impact.

Everyone that was watching gaped in disbelief. They were frozen in shock not knowing what to do.

The news that was recording seemed to realize what was about to happen, and shut off the live broadcast. Shortly a peculiar message displayed on black screen. Serena still shocked by the incident, read the message in her mind.

**_Due to the future images speculated to be too disturbing, the live broadcast was shut off. We will have more news tomorrow morning._**

"Come on Serena, I think that's enough for one day..." Grace, Serena's mother, called to her. She slowly walked up the steps to her room.

* * *

**End Flashback  
**

* * *

_I should go watch the news..._

Serena got out of bed, and got dressed in something casual. She didn't expect to go anywhere, nor feel like going anywhere.

She walked downstairs to find her mother in the living room, watching the news already.

**_"Today's Forecast: A temperature of 39 degrees, but feels like 21 degrees due to high wind speeds. It also will be raining for the whole day. That is all _**_**Mary."**_

Grace looked back to catch sight of her daughter. "Morning Serena, How did you sleep?" she asked trying to lighten the mood. The air was already tense from last night

"Fine Mom." Serena coldly answered as she walked into the kitchen.

_**"Thank you Tom. Onto other news, about the boy whose life ended tragically after jumping off of Prism Tower. He was trying to save his Pikachu's life as it fell off the Tower."**_

Serena listened very carefully to the news report as she took of sip of water. For some reason she felt as he was important to her. She knew she was just imagining things and the boy was just a stranger, but something just felt different.

**_"The boy was identified as 15 year old Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. We found his trainer card in his backpack along with other thing to confirm__ this."'_**

Whatever water that was in the honey-haired girl's mouth, was immediately spat out as she ran to the living room. When she finally saw the T.V., a picture that was taken of Ash at the Unova League was displayed.

"Serena, whats wrong? you just ran in here all the sudden..." Grace asked concerned but when she looked at Serena, she seemed to be stuck in some kind of trance.

The rain suddenly picked up its speed, turning into a downpour. It seemed to sense the emotions coming from honey-haired girl...

Serena couldn't believe her eyes. The boy that saved her all those years ago, at Professor Oak's Summer Camp, the only boy she ever had a crush on, was the one who died last night.

Tears started streaming down Serena's face, at what seemed to be at a pace faster than the rain.

She ran as fast as she could to her room and locked the door, as she knew her mother would come try to talk to her. She could never explain her situation, as she didn't want her to know about her crush on Ash.

"Serena, what happened?! Why are you crying? let me in so I can talk to you!" Serena suddenly her mother's muffled voice call.

Even though Serena had no intention to answer her mom, its not like she could anyway. She was too choked up to even make one sound at the moment.

After what seemed an eternity she finally heard her mother sigh and walk downstairs.

At this point Serena had calmed down a little, but she knew that nothing could make her better right now.

_Oh Arceus Why? Why did Ash have to be the one who died yesterday... I never even had the chance to see him after all these years... My life is so worthless now...  
_

At that thought, Another crossed her mind. She looked toward the window, contemplating her thought. She finally agreed it was 'The Only Way' and got up.

She pulled all the sheets from her bed tying the ends to make a makeshift rope. She securely tied one end to the post of her bed and tied the other end around her neck.

She moved toward the window, and opened it up. She shivered at the cold rain that hit her, but regardless sat on the windowsill.

_Well this is end... Goodbye cruel world..._

With a little hop, Serena pushed herself away from the windowsill.

Time seemed to stop while she was falling, and suddenly a memory came to her mind. She saw a younger Ash flash before her eyes, and with extreme confidence the boy stuck out his hand to her and said "Never give up till the end!"

The memory quickly faded as she was brought back to reality, feeling a hard jerk at her neck. She started choking, but all she could think about was those words. She was saddened at the thought.

_Ash would be disappointed in my decision... The end wasn't even near for me, yet I gave up..._

She no longer struggled at the 'rope' that choked there, she just hung there waiting for her impending doom...

But a certain someone wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1!**

Hoped you guys liked it! I will try to update when ever I can.

Please leave reviews as it does help!

Thanks and bye till next time!

- AmourShipper4Ever

**Update: I realize there are some errors here and there. I will fix them if I catch them. Go ahead and point them out if you see any :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

**So Don't Sue Please**

Chapter 2

* * *

**Vaniville Town: Serena's Home**

* * *

Serena took a lot of time to go through her thoughts, as it was already 7 PM when she got up around 10 AM.

Grace did decide to leave her daughter alone till that moment.

Dinner was ready and Serena skipped lunch and breakfast; so Grace thought she had to be hungry.

When she got to the door of Serena's room, the rain and windy was quite louder than normal.

She suspected that the window was open.

"Serena, your going to get a cold if you have the window open! Plus the floor is going to get wet from the rain!" Grace called seeing if her daughter would respond.

"Its also time for dinner, so come out of your room and join me. You must be starving!"

There was silence from Serena's room and Grace got tired of waiting.

"Fletchling! go through Serena's window and get her for me!" Grace commanded her bird pokemon.

Despite it raining outside, and Fletchling hating the rain, it knew that this had to be done.

As Grace let the Kitchen window open, It flew out and went towards where Serena's room would be located.

When Fletchling turned the corner though it caught site of a passed out girl, hanging from her neck.

Out of intinct, Fletchling used Steel Wing to cut her down.

Serena collapsed to the ground, and Fletchling raced back inside to find Grace.

"Fletch, ling ling!" It cried to Grace while point toward the door.

Grace not knowing what to expect walked over to the door.

As she opened it and peeked out, she let out a shriek when she spotted her daughter.

"Serena!"

Grace rushed to her side to find the cloth tied around her neck.

She looked to find what was the other part of it.

As she had no time to be thinking about that, she picked up Serena and ran inside.

She took off her wet clothes and laid her on the couch, covering her with a blanket.

She was relieved to find that Serena was alive.

_Did my daughter just try to commit suicide?! Oh my Arceus, what happened to her..._

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

Serena finally came to, finding herself on the couch.

_Am I dead?... I'm still in my house._

Serena heard a knife hit a cutting board repeatedly.

She speculated it to be her mother.

Serena got up to find that she was almost naked.

When her mother spotted her, she rushed over and hugged her.

"Serena! thank god your OK!" Grace said tearing up.

_Oh well I'm not dead... Am I happy that I'm alive? Or sad?..._

Serena didn't respond for a while, and Grace finally broke the hug.

Grace stopped crying and took a good look at Serena.

She was no longer happy, but had a look of concern and anger on her face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady!"

_Oh no! I'm going to have to explain this to Mom... She will never understand..._

"After breakfast, your going to tell me everything!" Grace scolded as she walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

* * *

At breakfast, Serena couldn't talk at all. She was thinking about how to go about explaining her actions.

Grace would occasionally ask her a question or start a conversation, but Serena just started blankly into space.

After Serena figured out what she was going to say, she stood up and put her plate away.

She came back to the dining room and took a seat.

Grace knew she was going to talk now, so she got a mental list of everything she wanted to know ready.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2!**

This chapter was a little on the shorter side, and I'm sorry! :(

I will now respond to the reviews I got! I appreciate them all so thank you!

**Guest 1**

**- **I know the story is dark, but death has been occurring a lot in my life, and has been on mind. I'm sorry if it is too dark.

**HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ**

- First, If you don't enjoy the story why are you reading it? XD

- Its called Fiction for a reason? You say I threw away the story but don't other Fics do the same thing?

**Aloasa**

- I actually agree. I clearly did rush that part. I think at that moment, I didn't know where I was going to go with this story but now I have a clear idea.

Great feedback :).

Anyways, thanks everyone for reading, I'll be signing off for now.

- AmourShipper4Ever


End file.
